It I Traded It All
by Ceiphied Knight
Summary: Slightly PWP - Gold and Belle have thirty years of making up to do.


**IF I TRADED IT ALL**

_Pairing: Gold/Belle_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Synopsis: How do I put this delicately? After Bell is sprung from the asylum, she and Gold discover that they have thirty years worth of tension to pound out._

* * *

It had been two full days since Belle's dramatic rescue from beneath the Storybrooke hospital.

In the first few hours, the man who was not quite Rumplestiltskin refused to release her hand or whatever part of her body that he happened to be grasping onto like a lifeline.

In the next few hours, sitting in his darkening living room, they had discussed…things of importance.

Like what the hell had happened to her after he'd ejected her from the Dark Castle. And what the hell had happened to _him._

There were tears. There was yelling. He was guilty and she was resentful.

But before too long, it all exploded like a firework. It was the fucking fourth of July in Mr. Gold's living room.

Their first (second) kiss contained thirty years of passion, loneliness, hurt, forgiveness…and hope.

Belle pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders without releasing his lips from the longest first (second) kiss in history. In the meantime, the man who was Rumplestiltskin but called himself something else (she hadn't actually bothered to pay much attention to his fake name) was unbuttoning the simple blouse she had borrowed from the Sheriff. His cane was forgotten, and soon his big, warm hands were on her breasts. She hadn't owned a bra.

Jolts of electricity shot through her as he kneaded her breasts, stopping every once in a while to pinch a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

They were still kissing, breaking apart only to catch a breath or nip at a swollen lip with eager teeth. Gold began leading her to the stairs, completely ignoring the pain in his bad leg. She had loosened his tie and was unbuttoning his dress shirt. She yanked it free of his waistband, then one of her hands fluttered to the front of his pants. He was hard and hot, even through the fabric. He broke away from her when a very un-Gold-like moan escaped from his throat. He sounded like a feral animal, and lust pooled between Belle's thighs.

They finally reached the stairs and ascended quickly, Gold's room was the first one on the right, and they collapsed onto his king sized bed, still intertwined.

The petite girl, made even thinner by years of neglect, was straddling Gold's hips as she leaned down to kiss him again. She stretched out her body until she was laying perfectly on top of him, never releasing his lips from hers. She prodded his mouth with her tongue and he responded in kind. Belle pressed down on him as hard as she could, hoping he could feel her like she could feel him. Her arms reached up around his neck, and his hands began moving up and down her sides, timidly brushing the curves of her hips and ass. Their kiss was passionate, and their tongues battled as if they were in a competition with each other.

Breathlessly, Belle broke the kiss and began leaving hot kisses under his jaw and down his throat. Gold tilted his head back to give her better access and finally grabbed her ass firmly in his hands, pulling the girl even closer to him.

Belle gasped when she felt his erection against her own throbbing mound. They were both still wearing most of their clothing, but his excitement was very obvious and Belle knew her own panties were already soaked from her need.

"R-Rumple…" Belle moaned, unable to finish his name.

"Belle," he said her name as if it were a prayer. Before Belle knew what had happened, Gold had flipped her over and she found herself on her back, looking up at him.

Belle felt like her body was out of her control, as her legs parted and she wrapped them around Gold's torso. He ground his erection into her again, and she gasped into his mouth.

"Rum, please..."

He thought he might cum right then. Hearing the girl he had loved and desired for more than thirty years begging him to make love to her was almost more than he could stand.

"Not so fast, Princess," he whispered into her ear. She shivered with desire, and then felt his hands on her body.

After a moment, he moved away and Belle groaned in disappointment, but then she saw that he was removing his pants and underwear. When he came back to lean over her, he was completely naked and Belle couldn't help the blush that she knew was rising on her cheeks.

She had never seen a naked man in real life, of course. Especially not an aroused naked man. She'd seen pictures in books, but they were always so scientific and droll. She had never desired the men in the pictures.

Gold reached down and pushed her shirt completely off of her shoulders, bearing her to his eyes. Then he unbuttoned the too-large jeans also provided by the Sheriff and ripped them from her body.

Belle captured her love's lips in another fiery kiss, but then broke it quickly and scooted down underneath him enough so that she could reach his throbbing member and take it roughly in her hand. She began to rub him, using as much force as she could so that he would get as much enjoyment out of it as she could possibly give. She was rewarded by the little moans and choking sounds coming out of the former Dark One's mouth. As she did so, she left a trail of kisses down his chest.

Gold pulled away from the small girl's ministrations, and with one hand hooked the waistband of her panties and pulled them off of her.

Belle felt herself blush harder as Rumplestiltskin looked at her with a possessive hunger she had never seen before. She subconsciously covered her breasts with her hands and brought her knees together to block off his view of her crotch.

The pawnbroker gave her a warm little smile and then pushed her knees apart again, and lifted her hands and laid them at her sides.

"I want to look at you," he simply said.

Being looked at with such warmth and need made the intense feeling pooling in Belle's lower regions even stronger. She had no experience with sex, but even so she knew she wanted him inside her. She needed to become one with him. This man had made her fall in love with him long ago. She would never be able to explain it to anyone else, especially those that saw him as a monster, but even after the hardships they had faced…she still loved him more than she thought she could ever love another person.

Before she knew what he was doing, Gold had slipped down between her legs, and she felt his tongue lapping at the engorged bundle of nerves above her folds.

"OH GODS!" She yelled out, then immediately clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

Gold felt himself become even more aroused at the knowledge that he'd caused Belle to cry out in pleasure. If he didn't find release soon, he was afraid he might explode. But now he could smell and taste the fluids pouring from Belle as he licked and kneaded her, and it was like a drug. He left her swollen clit and finally stuck his tongue between her folds and inside the inner lips of her womanhood. Belle cried out again, but he barely heard her this time. He stuck his tongue inside of her as far as it would go, and tasted all of her. Belle bucked her hips into his face in rhythm with his licks, and put a fist against her mouth to keep from screaming at him that she was cumming, and grabbed a fistful of his long hair with her other hand.

The orgasm almost knocked her out. Never in her life has she experienced so much pleasure, and it was intensified by the fact that she was irrevocably in love with the man who had given her so much pleasure.

Belle lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Gold spooned up against her and closed his eyes. Belle felt his hot erection against her thigh and soon regained her composure.

"Your turn," she said, nudging him to sit up on the edge of the bed. Gold did so, wondering what she was planning.

Once he was in position, Belle got down on the floor, crouched on her knees, and begin licking underneath his member from bottom to top.

Now it was Gold's turn to try and control himself. When Belle took him fully in her mouth, he screamed her name and didn't even have it within himself to be embarrassed.

Belle sucked on him intently, and then pulled away and used her hand to coat his manhood with her saliva. She then used her hand along with her mouth, rubbing him at the base of his cock while swirling her tongue around the top.

Gold thought he was about to die. He had never felt as good in his entire life as he did in that moment. He knew he was already dripping pre-cum, and he felt Belle's tongue swirling around the opening and licking it off.

He came with an animalistic grunt and watched in amazement as Belle drank every drop of him.

Panting and sweating, Gold started at the amazing naked creature in front of him and stammered out, "B-Belle...where the hell did you learn that?"

Belle just shrugged and said, "I read it in a romance novel once. Um…one that I found in your library at the Dark Castle. Why, was it good?"

In answer to her adorably naive question, (and silently thanking the powers that be that he had books like that in his old library) Gold grabbed her and dragged her back onto the bed with him. He began planting kisses all over her body, starting from her feet and working his way up. When he reached her mouth, she could taste herself on his lips. She had already experienced a great orgasm, but he was making her feel insatiable. Luckily for her, Gold was thinking along those same lines and was already halfway hard again.

"Belle, I have to know that you want this. That this isn't a mistake." The look in her lover's eyes broke Belle's heart.

Placing a hand softly on his cheek, she whispered, "true love is never a mistake. I have wanted you for thirty years, and nobody decides my fate but me!"

Those words were all he needed to hear.

He laid her down on the bed, more gently than he had ever handled anything in his life, and gave her a feather-soft kiss. His hand began tracing down her breasts, stopping only for a moment to brush her nipples, sending a shiver through the former princess. He then continued down her stomach, past her belly button, and then finally to her still dripping womanhood.

Using his middle finger, he slowly pushed it into Belle's folds. She gasped and arched her back, then pressed down on his finger.

"More," she ordered.

Adding his index finger, he pushed both digits into her and began moving them in and out, as well as stretching her as much as he could in preparation for what was to come.

Belle was moaning and rocking with the rhythm of his fingers. She knew his member was a lot bigger and would stretch her more, but if the feeling from his fingers was any indication, it would be worth any momentary discomfort.

"Are you ready?" Gold finally asked, when he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes, please," Belle begged, her eyes squeezed closed in pleasure.

Gold removed his fingers from her shining, dripping hole, and placed the head of his manhood at her opening.

Slowly working in the tip, he allowed Belle to get used to the feeling. At her gasps and moans for more, he pushed in a bit further.

"Deeper, deeper..." It had become a mantra that Belle was groaning over and over, and Gold was tempted to shush her so that he wouldn't cum too soon.

Finally, steeling his nerves, Gold pushed all the way in. Belle let out a long, low moan. She actually didn't experience much pain, just a bit of soreness that was promptly replaced by pleasure as he began moving in and out of her.

Gold felt himself coming close to the edge, but he wanted Belle to finish first.

"HARDER!" She ordered him in a voice definitely suited for royalty.

He pushed into her harder, lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder so that he could go deeper. Belle thought she could actually feel him swelling and filling her up as his orgasm hit.

"Belle, I'm going to..."

"I know!" She gasped. "I want you to!"

He came inside her, long and hard. As his hot semen filled her up, it suddenly occurred to him that maybe they should have used some sort of protection, just in case. The Queen didn't need any more pawns to use against him.

But then he realized he really didn't give a damn about that bitch.

When he finished spilling into his lover, he pulled out and watched in fascination as a bit of the thick white liquid dripped out of her and onto his bed.

Belle's entire body was flushed and covered with sweat, but she was smiling the most relaxed smile he had ever seen.

Gold laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"This changes everything," he said, not knowing if Belle was even still awake.

"Yes," she said, softly. "It changes thirty long year of misery into happiness."

"The Queen mustn't know. She can't know."

Belle leaned up onto her elbows and looked over at her True Love. "I don't give a rat's ass about the Queen!" she snapped at him. "I love you, and you love me, and this whole cursed town is going to know about it!"

Gold couldn't help the very Rumplestiltskin-like smirk that crossed his face. "Is that so, dearie?"

Belle gave an exaggerated nod. "Yes, that's so. She can intimidate and bully us, but it's not like she can just kill us!"

As for that, Gold kept his mouth shut and hoped that she was right.

**THE END.**


End file.
